Kingdom of Quel'Thalas
The Kingdom of Quel'Thala's is a Sindar Elven Kingdom founded in the forests of Quel'Thalas following the Lothlorian Civil War. The Kingdom of Quel'Thalas was originally founded as a place for the Sindar Elves that didn't like the Magi use of Athel Loren, but as time went by nearly all of the Sindar Elves of this ilk would move themselves here, and agression between their former Kingdom and the Quel'Thalas colony erupted into a civil war which ended with Quel'Thalas devestated but independant. The Kingdom of Quel'Thalas is the constant enemies of Lothlorian and the other Lothlorian Elven Kingdom of San'Layn. They do maintain close ties with the Sindar Elves of High Forest, but the distance makes this a long range relationship at best. Following the rise of William Lovie as the King of Lucerne the relationship between Quel'Thalas and Lucerne has grown immensly to becoming Quel'Thalas's main ally and together they have cleared parts of the northeastern section of their lands. The Forest of Quel'Thalas is one of the few forests in Europe that has no Trolloc or other such Dark beasts, and due to its nature as a truly Sindar Culture the amount of forest spirits and the like in Quel'Thalas is only rivaled by High Forest. Despite this fact the forest of Quel'Thalas is broken into several different regions in the form of Darkshore, Ashenvale, Tedrassil, and Fellwood of which each is nearly completely different in terms of safety and appearance. Believing the Lothlorian Elves were forgetting the forest, the Quel'Thalas Elves began rousing those who wished to forget Magi , and return to the true Sindar way of living. This effort brought hundreds to the forest of Quel'Thalas and allowed the founding of the Kingdom. Following this the Elves that remained in Lothlorian continued to watch the disaster that was the growth of Magi, and as such the Lothlorian Civil War was fought. At the end of the war the remaining non-Lothlorian Elves were banished from Lothlorian, and added to the already sizeable population in Quel'Thalas. Unlike Lothlorian which spent centuries perfecting its defences with the exsistence of the runestones, the forest of Quel'Thalas is threatened from all sides by an ever increasing number of Trolloc, and Orc aggressors. Geography The Forest of Quel'Thalas is one of the few forests in Europe that has no Trolloc or other such Dark beasts, and due to its nature as a truly Sindar Culture the amount of forest spirits and the like in Quel'Thalas is only rivaled by High Forest. Despite this fact the forest of Quel'Thalas is broken into several different regions in the form of Darkshore, Ashenvale, Tedrassil, and Fellwood of which each is nearly completely different in terms of safety and appearance. Tedrassil See Also : Tedrassil Teldrassil is an island and great tree within the northern section of Quel'Thalas within the Veiled Lake's northern coast. It is the new home of the reclusive Sindar Elves of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas and a stunning testament to the power of their connection with nature. It was here that the Circle of the Ancients and the wise druids led by Fandral Staghelm pooled their power to create another World Tree, but on a smaller scale. They called this tree Teldrassil (“crown of the earth”) and built their city of Darnassusinitsbranches. The island takes the name of the "tree" as well, and a twilit forest now covers it. Teldrassil is truly massive, a huge trunk rising out of the sea and holding the entire Quel'Thalasian homeland, and the capital of Darnassus, in its boughs. The new tree was not blessed by the Aspects at its birth, unlike its predecessor. However, at Malfurion's and Tyrande's wedding, Alexstrasza and Ysera finally gave Teldrassil their blessing. The behemoth of a tree now dwarfs even Nordrassil, and is large enough that a decent amount of land has emerged atop its gargantuan limbs. Trees, flora, and fauna are now verdantly spreading across the magical tree. Darkshore See Also : Darkshore Darkshore is a long strip of coast on the northwestern part of Quel'Thalas along the mighty Veiled Lake. It is known for its characteristically shadowed woods and rocky beaches, littered with ancient ruins and mountainside caves. The Sindar Elves of Quel'Thalas claim the shore as part of their new kingdom, and sentinels patrol the road from the port of Lor'danel towards Ashenvale to the south. Rains, winds, rocky beaches, and sheer cliffs that have split the ground make the place inhospitable. Besides natural Sindar Elven ruins stand crumbling on the cliffs, infested with naga, satyrs, grell and haunting ghosts. Cultists of the Dark Strand and Twilight's Hammer ambush unwary travelers from their hideouts beyond the road. Even the seas are unsafe, as bloodthirsty frenzies, gigantic threshadons, and hostile murlocs lurk beneath the waves. The night elf village of Lor'danel serves as a friendly trading post. Ashenvale See Also : Ashenvale Ashenvale, also known as Ashenvale Forest, is a wilderness region south of Darkshore and Felwood, west of Azshara, and north of the Stonetalon Mountains and the Barrens and inside of the larger forest of Quel'Thalas. It is the ancestral homeland of the Sindar Elves of Quel'Thalas before they removed themselves to Tedrassil, and those who remain in control of several holdings through the zone, including Astranaar, Maestra's Post, Silverwing Grove, and the Shrine of Aessina. The Orcs have more recently established a settlement in the eastern part of the woods — Splintertree Post — as well as a smaller camp on the western beach — Zoram'gar Outpost — along with several Warsong camps situated from Kargathia Keep all through the southeast to the Mor'shan Rampart in the far south, and also captured and deforested Silverwind Refuge. The zone is heavily populated with furbolgs, satyr, and wild creatures such as spiders, wolves, and bears. The region is quite large, and running from the Zoram Strand to the Warsong Lumber Camp is quite an undertaking. Since the zone is contested there is often a lot of skirmishing going on throughout the woods, and attacks on the faction-based settlements are not uncommon. Fellwood See Also : Fellwood Felwood Forest is lush and vibrant land of woods and meadows was tended by the kaldorei and protected by Cenarius. Bubbling streams ran through quiet, grassy meadows, and the summer sun was tempered by the whispering breeze and the cooling rain. The leafy corridors of the forest rang out with the music of songbirds. It was as close to a paradise as the Sindar Elves of the world has ever known. History Early History Expansion Lothlorian Civil War 'The War in France Main Article : War in France Alliance with Lucerne Main Article : Kingdom Of Lucerne The Kingdom of Quel'Thalas sat nearbye the Lucernian fortress of Berne which they had asisted in the construction of in the hopes of gaining an alliance but following their assistence Bill Lovie stopped communicating with them. This upset the Elves but they had seen this behavior before and so they attempted to move on without the Lucernians even though they understood the moment Lothlorian decided they would be destroyed without assitence. This help came when Andrew Lovie attempted to blockade the fort of Berne but didn't want to maintain an army there for years so he turned to Quel'Thalas. In order to do this Andrew sent emmisarries to meet with the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas whose forest extended to the bounderies of Berne and thus would be able to block them in if they so chose to do. When his emmisaries arrived they found that Quel'Thalas was willing to do this in return for an alliance with them which Andrew was quick to give them. So with the front door closed his forces returned to Lucerne while a small contingent remained along with a larger force of the Elves of Quel'Thalas. Goverment The Kingdom of Quel'Thalas is ruled in a Senatorial Fashion with a council of leaders making the civil decisions of the Kingdom. The military decisions of the city are decided on by the Sentinel General Alleria Windrunner, of whom stands as the Ranger General of the Sentinels, while the civil decisions of the Kingdom are nominally decided on by the High Priestess of Elune of whom is the religious and cultural leader of the Kingdom. Quel'Thalas Council of Light The Council meets on a monthly basis, but will obviously meet if the need arises. Because their are 18 members the Council Chambers are held in Darnassus within the Temple of the Moon which is the nominal seat of the Priests of Elune alongside the Arch Druid of Quel'Thalas. The Quel'Thalas Council of Light is chosen and made up of the leaders of the different pieces of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, with the Sentinels holding five seats, the Druids holding five seats, five seats to the Ancients, two seats to the Priests of Elune, and one seat to the Wardens of Quel'Thalas. Sentinels of Quel'Thalas Main Article : Sentinels of Quel'Thalas The Sentinels as with all truly Sindarian societies are defended by the Sentinels, of whom stand as the foot soilders of the army. In Quel'Thalas the Sentinels are unique in that men constitute the large majority of the total Sentinels, and this change is due to the fact that with such a small population the Kingdom has to lean on reproduction to increase themselves, and to do this many women must be protected. Druids of Quel'Thalas Main Article : Druids of Quel'Thalas Named in honor of the demigod Cenarius, the Cenarion Circle ensures the protection of nature and its creatures. Furthermore, the members of this faction act as keepers of ancient lore and pay particular attention to the traditional ways of the druids. In their role of protectors of nature, the men and women of the Cenarion Circle also strive to maintain the fragile balance within the world. The Druids of Quel'Thalas are led by the Arch Druid of the land of whom is given a lifetime role at this, and the cost is heavy as the Arch Druid cannot enter the Emerald Dream and is thus in constant pain. Beneath the Arch Druid lie a council of Druids who each control a segmant of the Aspects of the Druids an carry responsibility over their aspect and barrow den. Arch Druid See Also : Clintar Dreamwalker Ancients of Quel'Thalas Main Article : Ancients of Quel'Thalas The Ancients of Quel'Thalas is the Order that contains all of the Forest Spirits, and other Forestry elements of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. The Ancients of Quel'Thalas use one of their spots on the council for the following with one a Ancient of Lore, an Ancient of War, an Ancient of Arcane, a Faerie Dragon, and a Wisp of the Great Tree of Tedrassil. Sisterhood of Elune Main Article : Sisterhood of Elune The Sisterhood of Elune (aka the Sisters of Elune or simply the Sisters) are the oldest Sindar Elven religious and magical order, predating the Numenorians by some 2000 years. As the name implies, they are an order of priestesses dedicated to the worship of the moon goddess, Elune — priestesses of Elune. The Sisterhood is led by the high priestess of Elune, of whom is one of the most powerful leaders of the entire Kingdom of Quel'Thalas due to her power with the Sisterhood, as well as her control over domestic issues in Quel'Thalas. High Priestess of Elune See Also : Marinda Oakwhisper Wardens of Quel'Thalas Main Article : Wardens of Quel'Thalas Warden General See Also : Maiev Shadowsong Demographics Population Religion Population Centers of Population Unique Spots The Temple of the Moon is a massive structure within the city of Gail Alenia that is a religious site for the Sindar Elves, but is also the home of the Great Portal that connects the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, and High Forest. The Temple of the Moon has been contstructed in exact replica in both kingdoms and for this reason it has a unerving feeling that you have not left your previous position and instead are in the same building which can occupy both lands. Category:Quel'Thalas Category:Sindar Elves Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Elves